


We got lost

by Nixite117



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, I and we are interchangeable pronouns, Is it me? Is it you?, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other, Poetry, The narrator is up for interpretation too, Up for interpretation, Vague, Vague symbolism of panic attacks or mental health episodes, losing yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixite117/pseuds/Nixite117
Summary: I remember now...We got lost one day.Then we were found.Or rather... I was foundAnd now I’m in love
Relationships: Author/undisclosed, Reader/Undisclosed
Series: Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645015





	We got lost

My heart took a walk.  
If only it could see.  
How does my heart know  
What my mind should know?

My mind looked to the sea  
If only it could walk  
Why does my mind feel  
What only my soul could feel?

My soul held a strong hand  
If only it could hear  
Who does my soul see  
That my eyes cannot see?

My eyes led us through the sound  
If only they could talk  
How did this happen  
When did this happen?  
Why am I on this walk?

Then my eyes could see  
Then my soul could talk  
Then my mind could know  
Then my heart could feel

My heart belongs to me  
My mind tunes in like a hawk  
My soul is strong to vow  
My eyes finally are real  
My life is mine once again

What was I doing?

Where am I? 

When did I get back?

Why am I here?

Wait… that’s right...

She’s holding my hands isn’t she?

Then I think I’ll be alright.

Yes… I just might.


End file.
